Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to the field of device manufacturing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an improved method and apparatus for clamping and cooling a substrate during ion implantation.
Discussion of Related Art
Attempts have been made to automate substrate processing in which an automated substrate transfer system removes one or more substrates from the cassette and transfers the substrates to a processing chamber where one or more deposition, implantation or other treatment processes can be performed.
A problem with current automated systems is that the handling components often grip the substrates on their outside diameter (i.e., via a spring) and/or they contact the substrate face, which understandably can damage the substrate. These gripping arrangements can also be unreliable and can result in the substrate slipping out of engagement with the gripping component, which can damage the substrate.
In addition, the process of ion implantation causes the substrate to heat up due to the interaction of the implanted ions and the substrate material. Process specifications typically require that the substrates not be heated above a certain maximum value during ion implantation in order to maintain substrate integrity. Current arrangements do not provide for cooling of the substrates during implantation. Thus, when a substrate reaches (or approaches) its temperature limit, implantation must be stopped, and the substrate must be allowed to cool prior to resuming the implant process. This cooling process is time intensive and reduces overall process throughput.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for handling substrates for ion implantation. The system and method should provide reliable substrate engagement so as to minimize the chance for damage to occur to the substrate, either through dropping, or through contact with one or both of the substrate faces. The system and method should also provide a way to cool the substrate during the ion implantation process to enable implantation to occur for longer periods without stopping.